geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Spacelocked
Spacelocked is a 2.0 Hard Demon created by LazerBlitz. The level is said to be a V2 or remake of Deadlocked V3 by Noriega. This level is LazerBlitz's fifth created Demon in-game. It utilizes a huge amount of moving objects throughout the level, inspired by most parts of Deadlocked V3. The level is widely considered as a Medium Demon. Gameplay The level starts with a moderately hard cube section with a few tricky jumps and timings. There is a 'Toggle Earthquake Mode' trigger which acts as an actual low-detail mode in-game to fix lag spikes. There are several moving objects in this part designed to disorient and confuse the player, causing them to crash at an infuriating part. Halfway through the cube section, the player enters double-speed, with significantly more easy but annoying timings. The last part of the first cube section is partly auto, as the word "SPACELOCKED" appears. The player is then transported into another part, the words "WATCH OUT!" can be seen and the song drops as the player enters a triple-speed ship sequence. The first boss fight is introduced in this part, which can be quite annoying due to the abnormal hit-boxes. Throughout this part, the boss can be seen firing lasers and launching a somehow, so-called 'fist'. Afterward, the player enters a short wave segment consisting of mostly gravity changes and timing. Then, the player enters another ship sequence, then a UFO section, which can be quite frustrating because this part has an annoying amount of abnormal hit-boxes, numerous invisible gravity portals designed to throw off the player, and difficult timings. Next, the player enters an easy cube section (note that in this part, the boss will flee), then followed by a very short mini wave segment, the portal being marked by a 'Wave' figure. Afterward, the player enters a cube section mostly comprised of jump rings. Then, the player enters a ball segment, which is then followed by a mini wave segment. This can be quite difficult because of the slopes suddenly moving and appearing throughout this segment, which requires more on timing. Afterward, the player is transported to the next segment, where the player enters a half-speed mini cube section. Here, a second low-detail mode that can be seen, pertaining to the incoming boss, who will reappear again (as mentioned earlier, it flees in the first part). This is followed by the hardest part of the level which is a dual cube segment, then later followed by a straight-flying ship sequence, then a brief dual ball segment, which is then succeeded by a ball/ship mixed dual, similar to those of LightWave, then a mini wave/cube mixed dual, then a UFO and wave which closely resembles the mixed dual segment of Ultra Drivers. After that, the dual part ends. This is followed by another straight-flying ship segment. The player must carefully time/control their flight as the boss rapidly fires lasers to kill the player. The screen fades into white, and the level continues with another mini wave mode consisting of mashing, and then a ship mode. After that, there is a moderately hard dual cube section, which is followed by a UFO section. The next part is a ship sequence, followed by a rather fairly easy cube section. The final part of the boss fight ends at this part, which is a ship mode, where the boss will fire its last projectiles; however, it does not shoot lasers from its mouth while the screen fades into white. Then, the player enters a cube section, then a robot segment, then the two segments will repeat again, but with different timing and part. The words "DEDICATED TO NORIEGA", "DEADLOCKED V3 V2", and "PASS: 57282" can be seen in the last part. Then, the level ends with a robot segment, while the screen fades into white as the words "LAZER" and "SPACELOCKED" can be seen towards the end. User Coins * The first user coin is located in the first cube section at 15%. Here, the player must click the first two green jump orbs but not the other two before the auto the part of the cube mode, then the player hits an invisible jump pad, allowing him/her to successfully claim the first coin. * The second user coin is located at 35%. Here, the player will just simply skip the ramp towards the normal route, falling over and leading him/her into the coin route, collecting the second coin. * The third and final coin is located at 97%, at the last part the player must let himself/herself fall at an invisible spike. However, it won't kill the player due to an invisible ramp, and then after that, he/she can collect the last coin. Fails * EricVanWilderman crashed at 98% on his Twitch stream, specifically the last small spike in the level, which is also the last spike in the entire level. ** He calls this his worst fail yet. Trivia * It is said to be a V2 or remake of Deadlocked V3 by Noriega. * The password for the level is 57282. * About two thousand objects were used on triggers. * At 21%, you can see a red speed portal, which was eventually added in Update 2.1. LazerBlitz achieved the effect of such speed with the help of the move-trigger. * There is a 2.1 sequel to this level called Spacelocked II, released by the same creator, LazerBlitz. Unlike this one, it is currently rated an Insane Demon. Walkthrough .]] Gallery Spacelocked First Coin.jpg|The first coin of Spacelocked. Spacelocked Second Coin.jpg|The second coin of Spacelocked. Spacelocked Third Coin.jpg|The third and final coin of Spacelocked. Category:2.0 levels Category:Levels with user coinsCategory:Levels with user coins Category:Hard Demon levels Category:Demon levels Category:Long levels